Follow Scarecrow
by SpocksLogic
Summary: The crew or the Enterprise is on a mission to explore a planet under suspision by Star Fleet Command. Once there they realize that the planet is based on the time of The Revolutionary War. The Crew is Kidnapped and taken to a barn where they meet a Smuggler named Scarecrow. It may get more interesting. My best summary.


**I am going to attempt to write this story. This is sort of an old Disney 3 episode thing called Scarecrow for those who enjoy the old things. I hope you like this because I'm doing my best. It is mainly based on Star Trek, so I pray you try to like it.(HAHa). Please Review. **

_Captains Log Star Date 3468.5_

_Distress signals have been coming in very rapidly throughout the last few hours. we have approached a planet whom has been under suspicion by Star Fleet for over a year. We have been assigned to this planet to investigate. In just a few minutes Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Chekov, and myself will beam down to the planets surface. We are hoping to find what Star Fleet wants. _

Jim Kirk sat in his chair with the look of 'what now' on his face. The planet below is under suspicion by Star Fleet, and Lord only knows what they have to hold for the landing party.

" Captain we have locked onto their coordinates and are ready for you to beam down" Mr. Scott announced to the captain.

"Thank you Mr. Scott. Mr. Spock, Lieutenant, Ensign come to the transporter room" Jim said as he walks back to his chair to tell doctor McCoy that they were beaming down. " Bones come to the transporter room"

"Energize"

(This is where things speed up some)

It was windy and seemed to smell of salt. Jim and his crew walked among some ruins and admired them.

"Captain, this seems to be class m atmosphere, and the scanner reads that its inhabitants are of what your world was at around the 18th century" Spock explained walking beside Jim.

"Keptin, I believe that these ver vonce ruins of ancient, midevil buildings" Chekov stated as he attempted to go inside one of them. "Keptin!" he screamed making everyone run in after him.

Some small few candles were burning in the corner of that area. Chekov standing in the center of the room gazing at the sight he saw. Jim and Spock walk over to where he is. A man dressed in a red tailed coat was staring at the crew.

"What have you done to this man?" Jim said noticing his security guard lying on the ground.

The man stared and then fled the abandon building.

"This man is dead Jim" Bones said leaning over his body "Old time musket shot. I'm sorry Jim"

Jim stared at Bones who was now wondering if that was what Star Fleet was concerned about.

"Captain"

"Yes Lieutenant"

"Sir, that man was a British officer. Like the revolutionary war" Uhura said walking closer to the door the man ran out of.

"Keptin, revolutionary vor?"

"Yes ensign. A war which my country and Great Brittan had together back in the 1700's"

"Jim, we ought to bury him" Bones said looking at Jim who wasn't paying attention.

"Captain, these cloths are not suitable for this period of time" Spock said looking at his uniform.

" We do look a little strange don't we" Jim said " Let us see if we cant find some cloths"

The crew walk outside the barn into the night open air. It seemed as though nothing breathed besides them. Chekov kept Uhura from freezing due to the wind blowing around. They knew that man looked like a man from Brittan but how could they be certain? Bones was walking at a quick pace behind Spock and Jim.

"Jim, now I don't know about you, but I am telling you it is quite cold and we are all freezing" Bones said wrapping his arms around himself.

" Bones look there is a barn with our names written all over it" Jim said sarcastically to Bones, pointing over to a barn with a house beside it.

The crew walks over to the barn. Jim sees some cloths on the cloths line near it, which is actually quite convenient, considering its right there.

Jim walks in with the cloths.

"Jim, where did you get those cloths?"

" The cloths line. Its not like I'm going to break in that house or anything"

Jim began handing out the sets of cloths.

Uhura had an elegant dress, made of pure baby blue lace. There was a small white little bonnet also with the dress.

Chekov had a white shirt with brown chaps and longs socks. A rope was what he kept his pants up with.

Bones had chaps with long socks as well. his shirt was gray and came with suspenders.

Spock put on a very uncomfortable pair of the same pants with a white shirt that was baggy and came with a vest attachment.

Jim put on a pair of the same pants and a faded tan shirt with a vest connection as well.

They all looked very 18th century. Wagons began to pull up around the area. Some sounded like they were coming to the barn. Jim sent Spock to hide the rest of the gang while he went to see if anyone was entering.

Jim quickly glanced back at Spock who was situating everyone behind hay bales.

"Jim, do you see anything?" Bones said peeking out from behind one of the bales

"No, Bones" Jim was afraid that if they found them, what would they do to them.

"Andrew, I'll put the horses away. You go and tell the mother we'll be in" a man said laughing as he walks into the barn.

Jim runs and joins Spock and McCoy behind the hay. The man walks in laughing and mumbling to himself. Jim moved beside bones and watched the man. Their phasers were now small pistols. The man slapped the horse and it went crazy and went over to the hay where the crew darted behind. The horse whinnied a large whine, making the man walk quickly over to the hay thinking it was a snake.

"Alright you, whoever you are, Come out and let me see you " The man yelled across the barn.

Jim placed his hand on Bones as to keep everyone safe.

"Jim, I cannot let you risk yourself for us"

"Just stay here Bones"

"Captain, I believe I should stay by you"

"No Spock"

"Captain..." His voice stopped short as he saw the man above his friend with an ax. Spock felt his blood pump quickly throughout his body. Bones began to stand. The man grabbed Jim by the neck, which made Uhura shriek.

"Alright now. Who are you? Why are you here?" the man said holding the ax at Jim's throat.

"Sir, if you let him go..."

The man lets go of Jim, who is choking for air.

"I am James T. Kirk. Who are you?" Jim said flatly still gasping for air.

" My name is Thomas Davidson. I live in that house." he said as he pointed

The rest of the crew stood up. The man had a frightened look upon his face.

"Don't be alarmed Mr. Davidson. It's just the rest of my crew"

"Crew? You a sailor mate?"

"You can say that yes" Jim said thinking about it then looking at Spock for backup.

"Who are they?"

"Mr. Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Ensign Pavel Chekov, and Uhura"

"Come on in the house."

The crew walked slowly behind the man Spock and McCoy on either side of Jim, with Chekov and Uhura staggering behind. Spock could sense the unsecure feeling around his friend. McCoy could too and was more concerned.

"Jim" Bones whispered " I do not like the feel of this atmosphere"

"Nor I Bones, but this is a situation we cant help but be in"

"Keptin"

"Don't say it Chekov"

The man turned around to see the crew sort of huddled together. Fear across their faces. Who was in the house?

'_Would they hurt my crew?' _Jim thought to himself as he entered into the house. Eight men stood up and began to pull out their guns. The Crew stepped back and drew their pistols out as well. Two men grabbed Jim's gun and then him and tied him to a chair. Another man took Spock's gun and did the same. Once they retrieved everyone's weapons, and everyone was tied up, the teases began.

" So, where'd you get them ears" one man directed at Spock, who was staring at him with eyes of discust. Spock knew he could rip the ropes binding him, but he chose to suffer the agony of the rude, obnoxious comments and slurs the men were throwing at he and his friends. Jim was the same way. He felt horrible for getting his crew into this mess. He didnt understand why this was happening unless this was what Star Fleet had them under suspicion for. Practically kidnapping and cruelty to new comers?

"Tell me Mr. Uhhh...Kirk, What you come here for? We thinks you spyin on us?" One man said gulping down a small glass of whisky. Jim kept his mouth shut as did everybody else. The man hated silence.

"I asked you what are you doing here!" He raised his hand and slapped Jim across the face which made Bones shift somewhat violently in his chair. Bones is very protective of Jim and Spock and usually if anything happens to them he gets back at who does it. The man was silent and then walked over to another man and whispered.

" I think they are spies from the Press Gang"

"They can't be. They have nicer cloths. There is a black woman too. Press gang dont have women"

"No Black woman for that matter"

"Is she their slave?"  
"Who knows. What do you think of Pointy ears there?"

"He could be a man servant"

"A'right you two get on" One man said standing directly in front of them. Jim saw Spock stare at the men like he was plotting revenge. Spock, being Vulcan, has very sensitive hearing and he heard every word those men said. His heart was broken. Uhura and himself were the only strange ones. Uhrua of different race and he of different worlds.

" You five are coming with me" Mr. Davidson said " You two take Mr. Kirk and his slave. You two take the man beside Mr. Kirk. And you two take the man and the slave"

'_Are they calling me a slave?'_ Uhura thought '_ what if they beat me and do all the other treaturous things they did to slaves?' _Her heart was heavy with fear and doubt. She could be called "slave" because there was sadly slavery then.

"Spock, what did you hear?" Jim whispered

"I heard that I am an oriental man slave and Uhura is Chekov's slave and they are against us because they think we are spying on them from something called the Press Gang"

" Press gang, like Naval Press Gang that the Brittish hired to get rid of some smuggler?"

"I suppose Captain, but I wouldn't say anything in front of these gentlemen"

"Where do you suppose they are taking us, Jim?" Bones whispered from behind him

"Shut Up!"

The men and the crew from The Enterprise walked for along time with no breaks. The men they found out were members of the smuggling gang. They were taking the crew to their leader. What would he do to them? And who was he?

**A/N: I forgot to put this earlier: I do not own either of these shows. Also I tried to make it cliffy some. I did my best on this first chapter so let me know what you think. Remember it is my first fic.**


End file.
